


By the Strike of Midnight

by tabbykats



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Félix Are Siblings, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baker Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Birthday, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbykats/pseuds/tabbykats
Summary: Based on this prompt: “At the strike of twelve, your godmother didn’t appear, but a masked gentleman did, and with one hand he asks “Would you like to dance, princess?”.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	By the Strike of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So Adrien and Felix are brothers in this one for reasons (pure laziness) enjoy the story.

“Girl, can you believe it? We’ve been invited!”. Alya hung off of Marinette’s arm, jumping with excitement. “Oh, I can’t believe it! We’re gonna have so much fun!”. Marinette chuckled. “Just wait, I’m gonna make sure you look magnificent before the ball, Chloe will be so jealous”. Marinette nodded along as Alya fantasized. 

The kingdom was holding a ball for the crown prince. He’d be turning eighteen, the perfect age for marriage according to the royal family as her Father says. Marinette didn’t quite agree. Marriage takes time. It takes effort and patience to grow feelings and then realize what those feelings mean. But of course, the Agreste’s only cared for power and their impeccable reputation. 

She didn’t really want to attend the ball. She knew she’d make a fool of herself in front of the prince. Yes, Felix Agreste was cold in nature but his brother was rumored to be a kind soul, taking after the late Queen in nature. 

“What color would you like to wear Marinette? Blue would, of course, match your hair and eyes but I think red would make you stand out more”. Marinette scooped up a cup of flour.  
They were at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, a small but well-known place for its fine bread. The reason Marinette was invited to the ball was because her father was the castle’s baker. 

“I think if we put a couple of bows in your hair or maybe a flower it would look really cute”. Marinette began to knead her dough. The ball was to be held on Friday, two days from now. She considered not attending, not wanting to tarnish her Father’s reputation with her clumsiness but everyone kept insisting she go. 

“Of course you’ll need a date, I’m going with that palace guard, Nino. You should find a date too”. Then there was the matter of finding a date, she had no one in mind.  
“I don’t know Alya, maybe this is a sign that I shouldn’t go”. Alya giggled.  
“Nonsense, you have to go, you can’t just deny an invitation sent by the palace”. Marinette sighed as she shoved a tray of her doughy creations into the heat of the furnace.  
“What am I meant to do about a date?”. Alya hummed, stroking her imaginary beard as she thought.  
“There’s always Luka Couffaine”. Marinette shook her head.  
“He owes Chloe for that incident with the frog and guitar, he’s taking her to the ball to repay his debt”. Alya’s face soured.  
“Agh, Damn Chloe, she’s always ruining things for everyone”. Marinette nodded. 

The front door chimed open to reveal her mother carrying a heavy package. As soon as she laid her eyes on Marinette, her eyes shimmered. 

“Marinette! I have the perfect thing for you to wear!”. She took the package to a nearby table, opening it to reveal a beautiful red dress.  
“This used to be my dress when I was your age. I’m so happy Mama still had it. It should fit you nicely”. Marinette took the dress out of the wrapping.  
She held it up to her chest, finding the dress was a comfortable length, going down to her ankles but not too much where the bottom would drag when she walked.  
“Oh my God, it’s perfect!” Alya declared. Marinette looked up to see the faces of her smiling mother and best friend. She wasn’t ready for this.  
****

After spending a great deal of time talking about the ball with her mother and Alya, Marinette went to place the dress in her room. Her room was small, with it only being the attic to the bakery but she liked it. She placed the dress on her bed, having one last look before putting it away. It was a beautiful dress, no doubt about that. The top part of the dress looked to be modeled after a traditional Chinese wedding dress. But the bottom billowed out much like an English dress. 

All in all, the dress was just too pretty for someone like her to wear. She’d ruin it, she knew she would. She’d spill something on it or tear the seams like how she did with the pink dress she wore two years ago. She didn’t deserve something like this, something that held so much value to her mother and grandmother.

“The perfect dress for a beautiful princess”. Marinette’s face heated up as she turned to the cat standing next to the open window.  
“Nice of you drop by Chaton”. The cat gave her a sly smile before dropping down. 

It was pouring with rain outside but his black garbs weren’t soaked with rainwater interestingly enough.

“Of course, I wanted to see my lady before the big ball”. He placed a hand over his heart, the other extending towards her. Quite the drama queen he was but Marinette didn’t really mind.  
He was dressed in black pants and a slim, grey waistcoat over a black shirt. A lanky tail wrapped around his legs, cat eyes, and ears to match the look. 

“Why did you want to see me Chaton?”. The cat gave her a wicked smile before turning to look at the dress.  
“It suits you perfectly”. Marinette sighed.  
“That’s what everyone says”.  
“Cause it’s true” he piped in.  
“Your reason Chat Noir?”. His eyes twinkled ever so slightly.  
“I wanted to get you this”. From his pocket, he pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a pair of ladybug-like earrings. A red base with black dots, the backing of the earring in gold. 

“Oh, Chaton I-”. He cut her off with a clawed finger to her lips.  
“I know what you’re going to say and I’m sure I want you to have it. You helped me a lot and I want to pay you back. This is something very precious to me...just like you so...just...please accept it”.  
Marinette moved his hand away before smiling and nodding. His face lit up, even under his black mask in the darkness of her room, she could see his eyes glisten.. 

She turned her back to him, moving her loose hair out of the way.  
She walked over to the mirror, attaching them to her ears. They shined in the candlelight, the gold trim reflecting in the mirror. 

“Do you like them?”. She watched the nervous cat step slowly behind her, shifting his claws over his gloved hands. She turned around, smiling brightly and gave him a hug.  
“I love them”. After a moment, he relaxed into her hold.  
“I’m glad”. Marinette pulled away.  
“But I have something for you two and you must accept it”. The cat scratched the back of his neck before his eyes slipped closed in agreement.  
She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a small black box. Facing him, she opened it to reveal a black ring, a green paw engraved in the center.  
“I found it on my way to town and I thought it would be perfect for you Chaton”. Chat Noir carefully took the ring from the box before sliding it on his finger. His expression changed from shock to a sly smile.  
“Are you proposing to me purrincess?”. She laughed as she closed the box.  
“In your dreams Chaton”.  
“Purrcisely”. She tried not to blush as she turned to retrieve her dress from the bed. 

“So I can expect to see you at the ball then?”. She turned to him.  
“You’re attending?”. He closed his eyes before opening them, revealing that shimmering green.  
“Of course”. She smiled.  
“Maybe then I can finally find out who you really are Chaton”. He chuckled lightly.  
“I wouldn’t count on it. It’s a masquerade ball”. Marinette grinned before turning to a hidden draw on her nightstand, revealing a spotted red mask.  
“Perfect”.  
****

The next morning was much clearer than last night. Sunlight reflected off puddles on the ground. Marinette was proud to announce she had only stepped in one on her way to the kitchens that morning. Her Father was delivering some sort of new pastry he had come up with and had asked Marinette to tag along. Not one to disappoint, she did as was told and helped carry a basket of ingredients. 

The castle kitchens were big and incredibly clean. Everything seemed to have its own place. No cabinet was left open and no ingredient was left out. It was definitely worth not brushing her hair this morning to see the view. 

It being so early, only a few people were parading the kitchen that morning. They gave a simple hello to her Father and a polite smile to her before returning to work.  
They set their baskets down onto a clear countertop and began unloading.  
“Ah, Marinette? Could you fetch the butter? There should be some through that door”. Marinette turned to where her Father was pointing. A wooden, chestnut-colored door with curving patterns engraved at the top.  
She smiled before going to fetch the butter.  
“Oh and Marinette! Please be careful!”. But she had already shut the door, not hearing her Father’s warning. 

The door led to a hallway with a bunch of other doors. She opened the first one to reveal a storage room overflowing with vegetables. She recognized a few from foreign lands but others not so much. She opened the next door to reveal a surplus of grains and breads. Looking around she could not find butter. 

As she exited the room, her back hit something behind her. She yelped in surprise and so did the apparent person who had fallen to the ground. She immediately went to help them up and was astonished to find a boy with blonde hair and green eyes.  
“Oh my God, I am so, so sorry your majesty I didn’t-”.  
“I-it’s okay really, I’m fine”. He gave her a sheepish smile. “I should’ve been watching where I was going”. Marinette ignored his last comment, narrowing her eyes at him.  
“You and Prince Felix really do look like twins”. He chuckled.  
“Yeah, I guess we do. My name’s Adrien by the way but how did you know I wasn’t my brother”. Marinette could feel her face turn red as she stuttered out an explanation.  
“W-well, Felix--I mean his majesty is much more-”.  
“Cold?” Adrien suggested. Marinette was hesitant but nodded. He laughed at her shyness.  
“It’s okay, I’m not like my father or brother. Just talk to me like how you’d talk to a regular person”. Marinette was astonished. Talk to him like he was a peasant instead of a prince?  
“Your majesty I can’t-”. He brought a finger to her lips.  
“Yes you can, it’s not difficult I promise”. He chuckled at her red face as he retracted his hand.  
“Anyway, you seem lost”.  
“Oh yes, I’m meant to be looking for the butter”.  
“Are you a servant? I’ve never seen you around before”. Marinette shook her head.  
“I’m the baker’s daughter, I came today to-”.  
“You’re Tom’s daughter? Marinette? Oh my god, I’m such a huge fan!”. Marinette was beyond perplexed.  
“W-what?”.  
“You made those chocolate hearts on lover’s day, right? They were so good I had ten boxes sent to my room”. Marinette was sure she was as red as her earrings.  
“H-how did you know?”. Adrien’s eyes seemed to light up.  
“Your father talks about you all the time! But I didn’t think you were my age or that you were ever this cute”.  
Marinette bumped into the still-open storage room door as she lost balance, shutting it closed.  
“I-I uh I”.  
“You said you were looking for butter right? Wait right here I’ll get it for you”. And before Marinette could protest, Adrien was scurrying off down the hall. He returned only a minute later with two sticks of butter in hand. 

***

“Oh yes, thank you so much, Adrien”.  
“Wasn’t a problem” he replied. Marinette smiled before turning to leave but a hand harshly gripped her shoulder, turning her around.  
“Marinette I wanted to ask you something”. Marinette tried not to blush as she looked into Adrien’s eyes. Oddly enough, they seemed sad. “I wanted to ask if you would be my date to the ball on Friday”. Marinette gasped.  
“Y-y-your date? I-I can’t, why would I? Why would you want to?”. He cut her off.  
“I’d rather it be you than anyone else Marinette”. Marinette’s eyes trailed to the side. How could she go to a ball with a prince? This wasn’t some fairytale story, was it? Was her fairy godmother going to show up at midnight too?  
“Please don’t reject me Marinette I’d really appreciate it if you went with me”. Slowly Marinette nodded. Adrien grinned before walking down the hallway.  
“Meet you in the ballroom at ten!” He called out. Marinette was jumping with joy when she returned to the kitchens. Her father didn’t understand how retrieving butter could bring someone so much joy. 

As expected, Alya and her mother were thrilled by the news. The two of them sat down together, plotting something that Marinette couldn’t care less about. But, she did have to interrupt when Alya mentioned “heels” she didn’t need to showcase her clumsiness to the prince.

Still, Marinette couldn’t deny that she was brimming with excitement. The prince’s date! Chloe would be jealous for sure. And Adrien seemed like a really nice guy and he loved her sweets!

An hour before the ball had left Marinette in a mess. Alya was running around her room in her stunning red-orange ball gown with white accents. It being a masquerade ball, Alya had decided to wear a fox themed mask and even had the tail to match. The tail was part of the dress, a red-orange base that faded to white but it was still noticeable. 

Marinette wore her mother’s dress even after begging her parents to wear something else. The dress was the perfect size as her mother expected. It had all the comfort of a Chinese dress but still, it fit in with the other English dresses she’d no doubt see at the ball. Her mask, now outlined with black lace and silver lining along with a couple of red feathers, sat comfortably on her face. She feared the update to the mask would be too much, too irritating, too heavy but it still remained as comfortable as ever. The earrings Chat Noir had given her matched the outfit perfectly and once again, she found herself thanking the poor kitty she had found stranded in the rain. 

Now, all was left was her hair. Indigo streaks out, blowing slightly from the breeze coming through an open window. Alya had vanished to find something to clip her hair back with. They decided to put her hair up in a simple bun, the shorter locks hanging from the side to frame her face.  
Alya soon returned with a golden clip that she easily laced in her hair. And then, they were off. 

The palace was brightly lit as they streamed in along with other guests. Marinette waved to Luka, dressed in a teal suit with a texture akin to snakeskin. Chloe was behind him in a golden yellow dress, black stripes racing up the bodice to give the appearance of a bumblebee. 

When Marinette turned back to Alya, she was already gone. Looking around the hall, she saw her with a man dressed in turtle green. _Ah, that must be Nino. _  
He was laughing along with Alya, trying to place a Tigerlily in her hair. ____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____She entered the ballroom along with the other attendees. Many wore simple masks but some wore masks depicting animals like her._ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____She immediately made her way to the snack table. If her mother was here, she would no doubt scold her but thankfully, she had gone to help out her husband in the kitchens._ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____The food laid on the table was the best she'd ever seen. Pastries overflowed silver platters. Baklava left a sweet taste on the tip of her tongue. Strawberries dipped in Belgian chocolate had her floating on air. Crisp and plump, golden croissants dazzled beneath the light of the chandelier. It was the most delicious and mouth-watering feast she'd ever lay eyes on. Assortments of fruits from dragon fruit to ripe mangos littered the table. Spicy Indian curries and all sorts of noodles left an interesting aroma in the air. Marinette tried different types of sushi, eventually settling down on a ball of takoyaki before the music began to play. With a final sip of grape juice, she made her way to the center of the floor._ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____Adrien was nowhere in sight but she had no doubt that he’d show up. What would he wear? A normal black mask? Something that stood out? Would she be able to recognize him? Marinette was bursting with nerves as she twirled around the center of the dance floor. She spotted Chloe happily dancing with Luka off to the side. He was smiling despite his earlier protesting of not wanting to attend with Chloe. Nino and Alya were leading the charge, definitely the best pair of dancers in the room._ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____Marinette looked around until she finally caught a head of blonde hair in the distance. There was no mistaking it. That honey golden color could only belong to an Agreste. The flash of green eyes proved her speculation when he turned. But, wait who was that he was dancing with?_ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____A woman clothed in an orange dress much like Alya’s was laughing along with Adrien. Instead of white, her orange dress faded to dark brown but she too wore a fox mask. Marinette slowly stepped forward. Perhaps the two were friends?_ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____Adrien was wearing a dark grey, cat-eared mask. With his blonde hair and green eyes, he did look a lot like Chat Noir but he was different, in a way. His movements seemed stiff. There was no bright joy gleaming in his eyes. And when those green eyes landed on her, he gave her a wicked smile. Something she’d never seen from her feline friend._ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____Nevertheless, she smiled and waved a slight hello, ignoring the laughter of the women in the orange dress.  
“Your majesty? You promised me a dance?”. A loud gasp resounded in the ballroom. A sudden silence fell over everyone. Marinette looked around wildly. What happened? What was going on?_ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____“A dance with you? Why would I do that?”. He gave her a sly cold smile, the other woman had the same expression on her face. Marinette felt herself plunging into a deep pit of which she could never escape.  
“B-but the other day, you asked me to attend the ball with you?”. He stepped forward and she stepped back. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her. She could hear the people whispering around her.  
“I asked her--he gestured to the woman beside him--to attend the ball with me, I would never ask a peasant such as yourself”. Marinette felt the tears before they fell. She looked down letting her bangs fall to her eyes. She was thankful for the mask that was covering her face, obscuring her identity to the others in the ballroom.  
“Lila is someone worth my time unlike you. Now, scurry along out of my sight little mouse, I have no use for someone as worthless and insignificant as you”. _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____She ran out of the ballroom, not looking back. She could hear the loud thump of heavy armor following her. Had he sent guards to chase her?_ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____She ran through passageways and halls until she reached a dead end. The sound of clattering armor was drawing nearer and nearer. She leaned against the stone wall. She saw the tall shadows approaching her. They grew longer and then she heard a sound.  
She was falling down, down, down. Was she going to die? She fell onto something warm and alive!___ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______“I-I’m so sorry I just I-”. She backed away from the stranger that had saved her from the long fall. She had her arms outstretched as her back hit the wall.  
“Please don’t hurt me”. She knew how she must’ve looked. Completely deranged with her hair a wild mess and tears streaming down her face.  
The stranger slinked out of the shadows to reveal a man in black. light reflects off his shoes, even in the dark passage, she had fallen into. A cloak was swept over his figure but Marinette could make out a pair of glowing green eyes.  
“Next time, use the stairs”. The man pulled back his hood to reveal a cat-eared mask much like Adrien’s. Only, this one brought her a sense of comfort.  
“Chat Noir!”. She didn’t hesitate to rush to his side to hug him. “Oh, I’m so sorry Chaton. I wasn’t looking where I was going”. He pulled her away to look at her.  
“Clearly”. He brushed his thumbs against her cheek, being mindful of his claws. “May I ask why you are crying, princess?”. Marinette looked away, feeling the tears emerge. Chat Noir’s hand brushed through her hair.  
“You look lovely Marinette”. She sighed, pulling away from him. She turned to see a broken mirror across from where the two of them were standing. Shattered with glass shards littering the ground.  
“I just had a bad day Chaton, I-I just wanna go home”. She felt his hand on her shoulder. He leaned in and spoke, “That can be arranged, Princess”. _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______Marinette turned around to see him with his arms reaching for her. Outside she could still hear the sound of guards running around frantically. She stepped into Chat Noir’s arms. They encircled her body and then they were off into the night._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______She held onto her friend as he leaped over the many rooftops of Paris. It was a magical feeling, being carried through the air, the wind blowing her hair. Strangely enough, she felt safe gliding above the rooftops of her city._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______They stopped on her balcony and he carefully set her down on the terracotta tiles.  
“Did you enjoy it? I took the more scenic route”. She smiled brightly.  
“Yes, it was wonderful. I loved it”.  
“Good to hear. Well, I guess I’ll be leaving princess”. He turned to leave but she quickly caught his arm. He gave her a questioning look, his nose scrunched up in that adorable way she loved.  
“Actually Chat Noir, c-could you stay here...w-with me?”. Chat Noir’s face dawned on shock before he gave her a kind smile, nodding.  
“Anything for you purrincess”. She chuckled as he jumped down from the railing. She led him inside, out of the cold night air, and into the warmth of her room.  
She took a seat on her bed, fixing her dress and he sat down beside her. _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______He wore what he usually did. A simple pair of pants and a waistcoat over a shirt only it was much more extravagant with its swirling silver patterns._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______“It’s a lonely night for the two of us, isn’t it princess?”. Marinette nodded, sighing slightly.  
“I made a fool of myself at the ball tonight” she confessed. There was a pause for a moment.  
“Is that why guards were chasing you?”. She laughed lightly but nodded.  
“What did you do for the guards to chase you?”. She watched as his claws caught on a string of thread from the blanket. She took his hand in hers, releasing it from its woolen cage. _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______“I was asked to the ball by Prince Adrien but he denied it and sent the guards after me”. She felt a tear slip but made no move to brush it away. “I should've known that Adrien and Felix were the same. I shouldn’t have been so stupid”. She felt Chat Noir bristle beside her.  
“No, you weren’t stupid, princess. You’re smart and strong and creative and an inspiration to us all. Never forget that okay?”. She didn’t believe him, didn’t believe those words coated in sugar. He was just trying to be a good friend, trying to cheer her up.  
“I’m happy I still have you Chaton”. _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______Outside, it began to rain. A pitter-pattering melody that Marinette loved.  
“I’m sorry Chaton for everything”. She felt a cold finger brush away her fallen tears.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for Princess. I always enjoy our times together”. She smiled looking up at him. Her mask was still on her face but she didn’t want to take it off. Didn’t want him to see her so weak. _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______She felt him shift and then stand up. “It’s still the night of the masquerade ball-- he held out his hand to her--would you like to dance, Purrincess?”. Marinette could hear the clock chime as the hour of midnight dawned on them. She wiped her face and stood up, accepting his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______Though there was no music, they listened to the pattering of rain as it fell from the sky. A distant crack of thunder startles the both of them but then they laughed together like the old friends they were. Marinette leaned her head forward onto his chest. He’d grown so much since they were fifteen. He was no longer the injured cat she had found in the rain all those years ago._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______He twirled her and when she almost tripped, he was there to catch her. Eventually, the rain became a distant sound and all Marinette could focus on was the green pair of eyes staring into hers. Chat Noir was her very best friend. He was always there to comfort her, to make her laugh, and brush her tears away._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______They stopped for a moment and everything seemed to freeze. She could feel the rapid beating of her heart as he leaned it. It was short but everything she had ever dreamed of and even more than that. He gave her a huge grin as she giggled and leaned in for another._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______When she pulled away for the second time, something caught onto her mask. She pulled back and heard a gasp. She saw a black cat mask fall to the ground. The sound of it hitting the floor seemed to be the loudest thing she’d ever hear. She looked up, sliding her mask off to make sure she wasn’t mistaken._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______A blond boy with green eyes looked back at her. “Adrien?”. She took a step back and tripped over the ends of her dress but like always, her best friend was there to catch her.  
“Marinette I’m so sorry. This is not how I wanted this to go”. She was shaking her head, hands over her mouth.  
“But at the ball!”.  
“That was Felix I swear, I’d never say anything like that to you I promise”. They were on the floor of her bedroom. Marinette laying back on her dress with Adrien hovering over her.  
“But, you were the one to ask me to the ball, you were there that morning. That was you wasn’t it?”.He nodded but then shook his head.  
“W-well it was when- but Felix-”. Marinette could see the panic in his eyes. She saw his shaking fingers and rapid breath. “Everything I said, in the beginning, was true. I love your sweets and the pastries you make. I really like you Marinette, I have for a while”.  
“Th-then?”.  
He leaned back, scratching the back of his neck before finally looking into her eyes.  
“After I went to go look for that stick of butter, Felix asked you to the ball but I swear this wasn’t planned! I didn’t know until you told me just a moment ago! I am so sorry Marinette. You don’t deserve this”. Marinette hesitated before sitting up and taking his shaking hands.  
“Chat Noir?”. Adrien breathed deeply before answering.  
“I dress up as Chat Noir to escape and that time you found me was the first time I broke out”. His eyes widened as he clutched her hands. “Marinette I swear everything I said to you as Chat Noir is true. I wasn't trying to trick you or anything. I care about you because you're my friend and because...because I-I love you”. _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______Adrien expected a harsh slap to the face. Maybe even being pushed out the window. He never would’ve guessed his princess would hug him so tightly or repeat his words so warmly. “I love you too Chat Noir, Adrien, whoever you are! and I believe you”._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

______She pulled away, her eyes shining with that brilliant color of the bluebells he’d always find in the palace garden. He laughed lightly, they both did. He combed his fingers through her hair and was delighted to see her nuzzle his palm.  
“You can call me yours”. Adrien did, in fact, get a pillow to the face that night but he got his revenge by holding Marinette close until the shining light of the morning streamed in._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _


End file.
